


The One Where Loki Meets the Doctor

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Doctor Who, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Feels, Heart-to-Heart, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic gone awry lands Loki and Verity in a strange place with some strange people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Loki Meets the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished AoA yet so I apologize if I get anything wrong lore-wise. I'd have waited until I did finish to write this but: plotbunnies.

The vortex erupted into being with a flashing of light and a sound like wind whistling through wooden slats. After the briefest of moments it dissipated to reveal two figures: a redhead with tattooed arms and a young man wearing a horned headpiece of gold. The woman looked thoroughly annoyed, the man's smirk at their successful transportation faded as he gazed around, examining their surroundings.

"For the record, if there's ever another time where you have to do that instead of just teleporting go ahead and count me out." The tattooed woman straightened her glasses. "Where are we anyway?"

"Umm..." He moved away from her.

"Loki. What did you do?" She jabbed a finger at him and he backed into a console that stood in the center of the circular room.

"Here's the thing, Verity my darling," The trickster purred in an attempt to butter her up. Verity wasn't falling for it and narrowed her eyes at her silvertongued companion. "Good news: we didn't die. Bad news: this wasn't the intended destination."

Verity pinched the bridge of her nose. "Then where ARE we?"

"Dunno but I'll find out." Loki said, making his way to the only visible door. Verity rolled her eyes but suppressed all the choice words that were coming to mind.

Loki had barely touched his fingertips to the doors' surface when they flew open. There stood a tall man, his short hair a light grey, behind him was a woman sheathed in a flowered dress. Both looked exceedingly surprised.

"Who are you and what are doing in the TARDIS?" He demanded, positioning himself in the doorway to cut off any escape.

"AHA! We're in the UK." Loki turned to Verity and declared.

"You meet someone with a Scottish accent and assume we're in the UK?" She shook her head in embarrassment, quashing Loki's triumph.

"Excuse him." Verity apologized to the strangers and pulled Loki out of the way by his collar so they could enter.

"Right. To answer your first question: I'm Loki the God of Mischief, Skytreader, trickster, lovable rogue et cetera. And this is Verity Willis, my love, my light who will definitely not be angry with me over all this." The aforementioned woman scoffed loudly. She would certainly be angry with him despite his skilled cajoling. "Oh and I have no clue what a tardis is but we're only here by mistake. Issues with a portal, its a whole thing."

Still the man glared at them, natural skepticism intensified. "I'm the Doctor and this is my ship you've " accidentally" broken into."

"I'm Clara," The woman in the dress introduced herself cheerily, "And I think what he meant was 'hello'."

"Oh I meant what I said." The Doctor insisted, pulling Clara around so they could speak privately. He wanted the intruders gone, she claimed if they were dangerous then something would have already happened.

It was then that a memory sprang to the front on Clara's mind. She whirled back around and rummaged around in her bag, eventually drawing out a thin, paper booklet.

"One of my students was reading this in class so I confiscated it. Forgot to give it back." She showed the book to the Doctor who flipped through it quickly.

"Interesting. Very very interesting." The Time Lord remarked before tossing the comic to his new acquaintance. Loki caught it deftly and Verity leaned in to look at it.

"What the hell?!" She breathed.

"Right! Your hair is definitely not that shade of red. At least I know where we are." The trickster grinned, a sure sign of trouble."Alternate universe where we only exist as comic book characters."

Verity thought to herself that she really ought not be surprised Loki knew about this place and kept that knowledge to himself.

"Why were you using such a volatile portal in the first place?" Though the god and his girl didn't pose an immediate threat, the Doctor was still wary.

"I needed to...creatively acquire something but the vault its kept in is charmed to detect my usual modes of transportation. And here we are."

The conversation continued, turning to less serious talk. Loki conjured food and tea while he and Verity went over the accuracy of the books about them. It was all true. Mutants and superhumans living in the open, a civilization of alien deities hovering in the sky above an Oklahoma town, and many wonders besides. Not that Clara and the Doctor weren't used to such odd worlds but it was interesting all the same.

"A woman named Truth ends up with the God of Lies. Its a bit amusing isn't it?" Clara pointed out.

"Yeah, the irony isn't lost on me." Verity replied before nibbling on a sandwich.

The men left the women to their own devices. Or rather Loki set to wandering around and the Doctor was following him to ensure he wasn't up to any funny business.

"You've got an amazing collection." The god told the Time Lord with sincerity. "The works of Charles Dickens, all first editions. Cool."

"I met him once. Don't remember it well." The Doctor frowned.

"That Clara, she's an English teacher right? And you have books everywhere. Quite the coincidence." Loki smirked and waggled his eyebrows, eliciting a glare from the Doctor. However accurate the inference was the nature of his and Clara's relationship was certainly none of this insolent snip's business.

Loki took the silence for confirmation. "Oh you dog." He teased, nudging the Time Lord with an elbow and prompting him to step out of reach.

"When WILL you bugger off?"

"Whoa whoa. The talisman I used to open the portal has to recharge, then me and Verity will be out of your hair."

"Miss Willis isn't being an insufferable prick. How she stands you is beyond me."

"You wound me, sir." Loki placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "From one prick to another: if you find a girl who'll deal with you, you treat her well. Maybe don't trick her into helping you steal things." He glanced over the railing at the human woman he hadn't done right by.

* * *

 

The portal was set to take them home and Verity was slightly surprised to sense Loki was being truthful. She braced herself and stepped into the circle of swirling green light. Loki paused, looking to the Doctor, his face quite sober.

"What I said earlier, I meant it."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, looking at Clara out of the corner of his eye. With a final grin the God of Mischief departed and the portal shrank to nothingness. It was now deafeningly quiet within the TARDIS.

"What did he tell you that was so serious?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

"A recipe for chocolate sponge. Claimed it was the best." The Doctor lied, fiddling with some controls on the console.

"Ha ha. Really?"

"Really."

"Fine then. Write it down and I'll try it out." Clara challenged and handed him a notepad and pen.

"Well played, Clara Oswald. Well played." The Doctor conceded.


End file.
